


tonight, we're together

by hokseok



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, previously titled 'they cuddled; they danced; they kissed'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokseok/pseuds/hokseok
Summary: they had won the war, and manage to find themselves a moment of peace.





	

No matter how much rain hammered down from the sky, how many thick grey clouds hung in the air, how strong the thick smell of blood and death lingering was, or the number of countless dead bodies lying over the war-torn ground, everyone had a small smidge of happiness in their hearts. People had died, so, so many people, yet the war had finally been won; they were an independent colony, and no longer had to put up with King George the Third, who was a harsh ruler, and only thought about himself, not caring for his people, his friends, or even his family. Money was his main priority, that and making others miserable.

George Washington, their general at the time, smiled, though it was strained. He looked as if he had gained a few years on what he used to look like, but a war was expected to have that effect. Very few people’s smiles reached their eyes. Yes, they were free and no longer had to fight, but above that, they were exhausted and had lost too many friends to ever be the same again. Whether it was a brother, a drinking partner, a cousin, someone you shared a tent with, or a stranger that you had only hit it off with today, to have lost them was still too much. No one went unaffected.

Though some managed to hide it.

“ _Alexandre!_ ” Marquis de Lafayette shouted, stealing his attention. “Can I come in?” Taking his silence for a yes, Lafayette decided to follow. Neither of them objected when Lafayette pulled him into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them bothering to move. They were in Alexander’s private tent anyways; no one would see them here.

“Are you okay? You are awfully silent for once.” Lafayette tried to joke, though it wasn’t exactly funny. “ _Alexandre_?” He just nodded, clinging to him just that little bit tighter. Lafayette knew what he wanted. He slipped off his jacket, removed the knife he had hidden on his person, and throwing it to the side. Lafayette led him over to the bed, gently laying down, Alexander by his side. They snuggled, sharing warmth, Lafayette stroking Alexander’s hair.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t know the answer.”

“ _Mon amour_ … Tell me the problem.”

“I don’t know how to word it. It hardly matters anyway. Let us cuddle instead; it's more enjoyable than anything else I can think of doing.”

“No cuddling until you tell me what’s wrong,” Lafayette said, eyebrows furrowed. “We don’t keep secrets from each other, yes? Secrets lead to problems, and I don’t want to have a problem with you.” Though it was worded like a threat, Alexander knew he was being kind, looking out for a more-than-friend.

“There was so much death.” He said, and then he was crying, warm tears running down his face. He shivered, and snuggled even closer, his face pressed against Lafayette’s shirt. It would probably be ruined, but that's why their friend was a tailor, right? “There were piles and piles of corpses, and all we’re going to do with them is burn them. Not even give them a proper send-off. All their families are going to get is a letter telling them how their loved one has died, and that's it, Laf, that's it!”

“That’s it,” Lafayette replied quietly. He knew there was nothing to do to comfort him. Whatever they did wouldn't change the fact that their bodies would be hauled into the flames or into a grave with twenty others. Instead of offering words of comfort which would be lies, he decided to rub soothing circles on his shoulders, waiting until to sniffles stopped.

“ _Je t’aime,_ ” Alexander said, his voice hoarse. His face was still tear-stained, his cheeks still a bright pink, but his breathing was back to normal and he had calmed down. It was rare to witness a breakdown. Alexander, the man who held his head up high, in tears, sobs wracking his body, was unheard of. Very few had seen this state, Lafayette being one of them.

“ _Je t’aime, mon amou_ r,” Lafayette whispered back, and they laid there, their legs tangled together, arms pulling each other close, their grip tight like they never planned on letting go.

Alexander wasn’t sure what time it started. There was a camp fire lit outside for the men to huddle around, no longer scared of an ambush. Everyone huddled around it, sharing their remaining food and drink, most of them slightly tipsy.

Then someone started singing, climbing on a nearby stool, shouting and slurring the words. It was an old war tune, one meant to inspire. It was happy, and one that forced a smile on your face, no matter how low you were feeling. Alexander could feel the smile appear on his face, and he was sure Lafayette was the same.

Soon, other soldiers joined in the tune, adding the usual background voices.

“Do you want to dance?” Lafayette asked, looking down at his lover.

“Huh?”

“Do you want to dance?” He repeated, grinning. “The music has already been supplied. I haven’t had the chance to dance for a long time; indulge me.”

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Alexander laughed, before throwing off the sheets, shivering when the cold air hit. He immediately grabbed Lafayette’s jacket, which had been thrown on the floor earlier, slipping it on. Lafayette climbed out of the bed too, walking to the middle of the tent where Alexander was stood.

Lafayette took lead, occasionally twirling Alexander, sometimes tugging him closer for a kiss. They grinned and laughed, their spirits higher than they had been in weeks. It was rare, too rare, that they got a moment to themselves, a moment to pause, to relax, to enjoy each other’s company without others looking upon them, suspicious and frowning. It was rare that they could find a comma in the sentence that was their life, and when they did find one, they savoured every moment.

Lafayette pulled Alexander closer for the final time, connecting their lips, kissing him gently, like he was the most valuable artefact in the universe, and Lafayette was afraid that he could snap. Alexander kissed back with no more force, content, for once, to take it slow, to be calm and collected, to remember the way his lips felt on his, to remember the way his eyes fluttered close, to remember the way that Lafayette’s hand found its way into his hair, pressing and pulling him closer.

“ _Je t’aime_ ,” Lafayette mumbled against his lips.

“ _Je t’aime_.” Alexander echoed, a ghost of a smile on his face.

They cuddled, they danced, they kissed, and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> updated, september 2018 (copied & pasted): it's ben/jay! i'm here to say you can find me on tumblr @4prom (though my url changes regularly, so check my ao3 profile for updates). thank you so much for reading, and (hopefully) enjoying. feel free to send me a message!


End file.
